bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
BTW How do you make those bubbles like what you have about complaining? Nice Rina Picture From Higurashi Nothing that you and the "admins" have to get in to Scarlet If your ezara, then I'm either Natsu or Grey. :P [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|MauvePerception(facepalm) *GTFO *5:44Niktextplease *5:44MauvePerceptionGTFO *GTFO *GTFO * * *5:44Niktextdo not hurt me *5:44MauvePerceptionLEAVE ILL KICK YOU AND BLOCK U *Taylean2002 has joined the chat. *5:44MauvePerceptionD *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *5:44Niktextdude why are u mad at me *5:44MauvePerceptionLEAVE NIK GTFO *D *D *D *D *D *D *5:44Niktexttell me and i will leave *i promise *5:44MauvePerceptionI HATE YOU *GTFO *TROLL *5:44Niktextwhy *5:44MauvePerceptionRUIN THE IKIK *GTFO *GO *5:44Niktextu cant just hate me *5:44MauvePerceptionNOW *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *K *K *U *TERW *D *SW *SW *WS *WS *SW *WS *WS *SW *SW *A *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1111 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *5:45NiktextI SAW U ON THE OTHER WIKI *5:45MauvePerception1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *GTFO LAMEO *C *C *C *5:45NiktextSHUT UP MAN SHUT UP *5:45MauvePerceptionC *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C:3 *:3 *:3 *:3 *:3 *Niktext has left the chat. *5:45MauvePerceptionWOOT! *5:45Taylean2002STOP SPAMMING MAUVE! *5:45MauvePerceptionTaylean, it worked! This happened because of those DBZ Wiki trolls. Nik was plotting to spam the heck in our articles, and I flushed him off chat, with his own medicine of trolling. MauvePerception - Evil beware . . .we have waffles. 16:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) '' ''Screenshots would have been better . . . Copy paste? It looks typed . . . Example: * *:3'' *''NO *''SPAM'' *'' MauvePerception has left the chat 6:77 '' MauvePerception - Evil beware . . .[[User blog: MauvePerception|''we have waffles.]] 17:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ- How goes it? Just wanted to pop in and say hello haven't been on in a while- for some reason I've been Kickbanned for 2 months. How's life? I've been catching up on that chess Anime. Pretty goood I guess hahaha. I'll talk to you later, bye :) [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 03:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahhaahhaha what leadership? Has anybody been demoted or anythin? That darn Airzel... It was him wasn't it? Just kiddin' :P Is the IRC still in use? I've been wanting talk to Winx and you but you know Kellyn, her and her... Angryness blockin me and all. You should read the manga "not simple" if you haven't already, It's very good! Also Solanin is a good one. Any recommendations? Saw Bakugan on TV the other day and it isn't what it used to be. The only TV Show and toyline I'm really attached to now is My Little Pony, have been collecting those like it's the end of the world, MY COLLECTION IS ALMOST COMPLETE WAHAHAHHA. .... But seriously, SpinMaster really killed this show. [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 04:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh s**t what has the poor boy done this time..? Not trying to be very irritating but is there any way I could please become unnkickbanned? It's been about 2 months lol. Please could you maybe think about it atleast? I've been missing little winxy and the others :) [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 04:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Uuuuuh... I didn't really want to be kicked.... Can you unkick me now?(not to sound like a little whining 6-year old) By the power of earth and light we shall win! 17:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D BakuganCreate94 03:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Could You Make Me A Signature Zommerblood (talk) 17:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) A Fusion Dragonoid With A Speech Bubble Which Says My Message Sure Here It Is Zommerblood (talk) 08:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh, nice Rina Picture from Higurashi... And how do I make those talk bubbles like you have about trolling and complaining? DarkusPhantom (talk) 03:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) can YOU unban me! It's been a week. I just want my f*cking card game back 21:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) With all FRANKNESS I don't pick fights with everyone! If you saw the comment that was deleted by AOH then you'd SEE who's picking the fights! but oh yeah... ''He's AOH. Why can't you just unban me. I'm not "raging". I just hate mediocrity, hypocrisy and bull like everyone else. I just want my f*cking card game back 22:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Everyone used to have a problem with blaze and yet he's alive, kickin and not kickbanned. And he trolls more than me! How much of a backwards story is this?! Have you SEEN his number of blocks! ::Listen, I'm not gonna start any "fights". If I see someone post an inappropiate link, and the admins say nothing, I WILL say something. If I see something that's not logical or might seem questionable I WILL say something. That's not"causing a fight". That's calling it as it is. Everyone else does it, so can I. And if you think that's "trolling" well thats pretty f*cked up. Now can you please UNBAN me and stop this nonsense! I just want my f*cking card game back 22:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't get into fights everytime. I just call it what it is. Admins do it, yor chat mod buddies do it. So''' I''' can do it. And yes I am referring to FSB. :::Just trust that I won't argue ok. ::: I just want my f*cking card game back 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) sure ::::I don't mind the terms. :::: I just want my f*cking card game back 22:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Take care of the threat I was threatened by Firestormblaze on my talk page. Look at the last sentene. Please take care of it. Thank you. :) BTW, How come I'm not unbanned from chat?! :( I just want my f*cking card game back 04:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo http://imageshack.us/g/580/reported9.png/ Watch through slideshow :D Sorry. That little.... thank you DQ for that insight. Please unban me! here's a screenshot of the conversation G'''uardian '''Of D'arkus 00:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) yes we have. And it ends up the same way. *I'm having a good conversation. Then I point outsomething. *One of ''your admins goes ballistic at my straight forward statement *I'm deemed an extremist and a trouble maker. *Kickbanned My reason for being kickbanned as of now is bull. so again, please unkick. '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 00:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) What would I have to complain about? it's YOUR people that are grumpy. I bet you If I just go on that chat and sit there they'll say something negavtive about me -_-" G'''uardian '''Of D'arkus 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I am NOT complaining! I WON'T complain! WTF is so HARD to understand?! I state FACTS. Such as "darkus alpha you posted an inappropriate link". I WILL say stuff like that '''IF'no one brings it up. Other than that I am NOT complaining. '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 01:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Later.... Hopefully by then you'll have understood that Constructive criticism is not the end of all things and that you guys need to stop strangling and lynching our mistakes for all to see when you yourselves are not held to a high pedestal of accountability. Compared to me, JI doesn't seem so bad. Heck he's successful actually. I'm gonna take a break in abit and come back later..... G'''uardian '''Of D'''arkus 01:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean FSB learned to stop asking questions to hyper sensitive admins about their faults. BTW, I'm leaving... it's getting dark. Later.... '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 01:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) how bout now? Hey DQ, how's it goin?! I see he!! made a bus stop on your talk page :( I'm STILL trying to adopt my wiki and I wanted to know if you can unban me now PLEASE :) If not, lemme talk to DM and see if he's willing to overcome our past differences. Ji's Talk